Come To My Place
by cutie-pie16
Summary: shounen-aiSanzo was Goku's ex, but left him for some reasons. But, soon found themselves being together again. but, someone appears and interrupts their affair...


Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki does _not_ belong to me. I wish it did though….

Note: Heyz, people. Been quite a long time since I've ever uploaded anything. It wasn't my fault! Blame my modem……but, well, created this crap out of sheer boredom of not being able to come online.

**[enervate] **Thanks for being there when I needed the help! (You know what I'm talking about, don't you?) Well, thanks for helping me complain to the ff.net person too. One word: _Arigatou._

**[Gokugurl] **Hey there, _imouto-chan! _You too, thanks for being there for me. And I didn't know that even your fics get hacked! Your fics were so nice, yet it got hacked! Damn those idiots who hacked it. 

**[star-chan]** *looks around* Where are you???!!! Haven't talked to you for quite a long time. Heard that you are now interested in something else now, eh? Hehe. Well, me too. Haha. ALL of us are interested in something else now already now, rite? Serena: RAVE (I think) Kimie: Gundam Wings, rite????? You: Gravitation? (am I rite?) Me: Hehe….*sweatdrop* F4 ROCKS!!!! As for Anime, Rave is nice…..Samurai X is nice too…….but Saiyuki still rulz!! 

**Sudden changes:** This will be (perhaps), my last fic on Gensomaden Saiyuki, or any fanfic related stuff. Let's just hope it isn't. Well, the story will be quite long though. To you fellow readers out there, continue reading if you want, or you can just skip this. You see, my fic was hacked by this stupid fu*king site, www.smartania.com. Even _Gokugurl's_ fics got hacked too, and I believe that some of you out there _may_ get your fics hacked too. They change your fic into something that sucks and they make it into a pile of shit. And all their reviews _really_ hurt your feelings. I mean, flames are okay, but they're _way_ by it. Well, it's not just under this reason that I'm calling it quits, it's also under some reasons. My best friends here all called it quits a few days ago and I was shocked when they told me that. And they were one of the best writers around (to me), they were _enervate_ and _Gokugurl._ So, I would like to dedicate this fic of mine to them and also _star-chan._ Hope you guys like it! _Jyaa!_ (Well, I'll still looging on and reading all of your fics! Don't worry!)

_Typed on: May 26, 2003 (5.16 pm)_

P.S Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) RULZ!!! (sorry….hehe….  ^_^;;;)

Ok……..the story…….(this fic is A.U, and there's _shounen-ai _in it) _Warning: This story would make some of you hate *someone*_

* * *

"Hey, Goku! Play a nice song for everyone!" Gojyo, the boss of the pub shouted.

"Sure," Goku replied, and played on the piano. Occasionally, Goku would go into the pub and play the piano there, and wasting his time there until everyone is gone. Tonight is no different than the other nights.

There was a guy in front of Goku, and talking to him, they seemed to be having fun. 

* * *

The shining rays of the morning sunlight shone through the glass window directly into Goku's eyes. He turned around in bed, and finally opened his eyes. Much to his surprise, there was a guy sleeping there next to him, and they were not wearing anything.

_What in the world happened last night?_ Goku thought, as he raised his hand to his forehead, trying to recall something from last night. Instead, he put on his clothes, and made a move to wash his face.

When he came out of the bathroom, the guy who was sleeping in his bed was now sitting up on the bed. "Do…..you want some coffee?" Goku said coolly.

"Sure."

As they settled down in front of a small coffee table in Goku's house, the guy said to Goku, "What's your name?"

"Goku. Son Goku. You?"

"Homura. Call me that," the guy replied, and they started talking. They talked about lots of stuff, and soon Goku found out that they actually share the same interest. Homura offered to walk Goku to his college.

As Goku walked into his college, Homura called out, "Hey, Goku! Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure! Call me!" Goku shouted back, and entered his college.

* * *

That night, Goku decided to have seafood as dinner with Homura. 

"_Itadakimasu!"_ Goku said, and started working on the food. Noticing that Homura was quiet all the time, he asked, "Homura? Are you okay?"

Snapping back into reality, Homura answered, "Yeah. Goku…..do you like to eat seafood all the time?"

Goku's smile disappeared instantly as Homura finished his question. After a few silent moments, Goku answered slowly, "No. I _used_ to eat it occasionally two years ago. When there was someone else in this house. But now….he's gone.

_"__From now on, I'll be working in my father's company instead," a certain blonde said._

_"__What….do you mean?" Goku said slowly._

_"__I'll let go of the piano and take over my father's business instead," the blonde repeated._

_They were both standing in front of a piano in a big room._

_"__But you can't just let go of piano just like that. You loved the piano so much!" Goku protested, tears welling his eyes._

_The blonde just turned his back towards him._

_"__What about me!?" Goku said angrily._

_No response._

_Goku ran towards the door, opened it and slammed it close behind him._

"Well, that was two years ago. But once, I tried having seafood alone in this house, I had a teddy bear across the table and pretended that it was a human. It couldn't talk nor eat. That night, I felt so cold, so lonely. I had lived like that for two years now," Goku said, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Homura moved forward to Goku and enveloped him in a light embrace. "Don't worry. You'll never live like that anymore. Not when I'm here."

"Un," Goku mumbled softly, pushing away the sad memories of his blonde lover.

* * *

That night, Homura was smoking in the room while waiting for Goku to clean up the table and looking in the photos that were placed in the room. Seeing that Homura was using the tin can as an ashtray, he went into a small, clean room, opened the cupboard, and took out a white box.

The box had a few photos of Goku, and the blonde together. One of them was the blonde hugging Goku while Goku was smiling at the camera. The other one was both of them together also. Then, there was also an unused toothbrush in the box. In a small corner of the box, was a set of key, with a small key chain in it. Hidden beneath the photos, was a small silver ashtray.

As Goku took it out, the old memories came flowing back to him.

_"__Here, Sanzo! Happy Birthday!" Goku said, holding out a box towards the blonde._

_"__What is it?"_

_"__Open it and you'll know," Goku said mysteriously._

_Sanzo unwrapped the box, and took out a silver ashtray with some carvings on it. "Nice. Thanks," Sanzo said, and reached out to hug the surprised Goku. "I promise you I'll use this all the time, kay?" he said softly next to Goku's ears._

_"__Sure."_

Goku shook away those memories, kept the box, and took the ashtray out for Nakahara.

* * *

_Is this really him? He looks so…..different. _Homura thought to himself.

"Homura! Here, I've brought you an ashtray," he heard Goku's voice say.

"Thanks."

That night, Goku took out the box from the cupboard for the second time that day. He took one last look into the contents of the box, closed the lid, and packed the box into a plastic bag. He brought the bag out to the bin and threw it away along with the other rubbish.

_Some people say "If you can't forget about your old life, how can you start a new life again?" Well, I guess it goes the same for love. _Goku thought to himself while he was walking home with a smile on his face.

When he reached home, he found a note on the table for him. It read:

                                    _Goku, I wouldn't be here tonight. Have to stay back in school for the photos. Bye!_

_                                                                                                Homura_

Homura joined the photography club in his college, and he had to stay back almost each night. Feeling disappointed, Goku went to the fridge to look for something to cure his hunger. Suddenly, his handphone rang, breaking the silence in the house.

"Hello?" Goku said into the phone.

"Hey, Goku. It's me here. Could you fill up the space tomorrow please? The piano took an immediate leave and there was no one there to replace him tomorrow. So, could you do me a favor and replace him for tomorrow please?" a voice said on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, sure," Goku said, and put down the phone.

The person who called just now was the manager of a wealthy, high-classed restaurant, _La Belle's_. Goku would go to the restaurant and play the piano there whenever he was free. Coincidently, the original pianist of the restaurant took a sudden leave, and thus, the manager called for Goku to do his replacement for one day.

* * *

Goku was playing the piano in the second level of the restaurant, which enabled him to look through the lower level restaurant and all the people dining in there. He had run out of songs to play for he had been sitting there for more than 3 hours now.

_I'll think I'll play that song._ Goku thought, and started playing a different piano piece.

That piano piece was composed by Sanzo and that was the first song that Sanzo thought Goku to play on the piano. The reason why Goku took on piano, was because the piano was Sanzo's favourite instrument.

Then, a sight of blonde hair caught his attention. The sight of the blonde hair was totally familiar, and the feeling was totally familiar, the feeling that was always there when the special someone was around. A feeling that was long gone. A feeling that Goku no longer wanted to remember. He tried to look over at the person, part of himself hoping that it was the person that he wanted to see, another part of him hoping that it just isn't him.

As the person moved nearer over the table, Goku could see the person's face clearly. Shoulder-length blonde hair, deep violet eyes, high cheekbones, features that only one person that Goku knows possesses. Features that any common man would die for, features of Genjo Sanzo. He was wearing a black coat and he was talking to one of his business clients, looking over some documents. 

Goku noticed that Sanzo had changed quite a lot the last time he had seen him, which was two years ago. He now look like a successful businessman, wearing a tie and a coat all the time, totally different from the cool, romantic college-boy Genjo Sanzo. A few minutes later, Sanzo gestured his hand for the bill, and soon left the restaurant with his clients.

_Is that really him?_ Goku thought to him, and continued to play the piano after watching Sanzo leaving the restaurant.

Then, one of the waitress approached Goku, and said softly, "Goku-san, a man from a Table 15 wants to see you for a moment."

"Okay. Table 15, right?" Goku said, and the waitress nodded.

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment, Goku replied.

* * *

As his clients left, Sanzo was waling by himself to get his car._ That piano piece. How can anyone else know how to play that song besides him? Or am I thinking too much?_ Sanzo thought to himself.

* * *

As Goku finished playing the song, he closed the lid of the piano, and walked over to Table 15 of the restaurant.

There was a man with black hair who was sitting by himself and writing over some documents in Table 15. Goku neared the man and said, "Excuse me, mister. Did you say you wanted to see me just now?"

"You were the pianist? Yeah, have a seat first," the man replied, shifted his glance to Goku.

Goku took a seat opposite the man and said, "Yes, I was the pianist. Why did you want to see me for?"

"I'm a manager in DMG Records, Cho Hakkai. I heard your playing a moment ago and it was great. So, I thought of asking you whether would you like to sign a contract with us," the man said, holding out his business card to Goku.

Goku took the card and read it.

                                                                        _DMG Records_

_                                                                  Manager, Cho Hakkai_

"So, would you like to come to my office and we'll talk about the contract there," Hakkai said, clearing up the documents on the table.

"Sure. When?"

"Um…is tomorrow okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Okay, tomorrow in my office, 11.00 am, kay?" Hakkai said, took a look at his watch and continued, "Well, got to go. See you tomorrow. Bye!" he said and left.

_Contract, huh?_ Goku thought, and left the table.

* * *

Goku was sitting opposite Hakkai in his office the next day. They were talking about the contract and what Goku should do, this and that.

"And now, would you please sign this," Hakkai said, and took out a file.

Goku read over the documents and signed his name there.

"And now, you're officially a member of this DMG Records. Wait, let me get your schedule from outside," Hakkai said and went out.

A few minutes later, he came back, holding a black file with Goku's name on it.

"Okay, your recording will start tomorrow, and………"

* * *

A month later……..

Homura was walking home form college and went past a cd store. His eye caught sight of a very familiar face in one of the posters. He stopped in his tracks and stopped to look.

_Son Goku. He was recording a cd? How come he never told me about that?_ Homura thought to himself.

At the same moment, a blonde man walked past the streets and saw a weird man standing in front of a cd store looking into one of the posters. As he went past, he saw what was so interesting about the poster……..

* * *

That night, Goku was having a talk with his secretary in _La Belle's_ restaurant. 

"Goku, here are the rules that you have to know. From now on, you can't visit normal pubs, and you cannot play the piano anywhere else besides the studio and your house anymore, " his secretary said.

"Why not?"

"Okay, imagine this. If you get to see Ayumi, or Utada Hikaru singing in normal places, what is the point of you buying their cds?"

"Oh, okay," Goku said.

"Hey, Goku!" the manager, Michiko, said to Goku as he approached Goku. "Tanaka and Yamada wants your signature. They both bought your cd. So, could you go over and just sign on the cd for them please?"

"Sure," Goku said and left the table.

"Your playing was great!" Tanaka said.

"Hey, Goku. Why don't you play a simple piece for us here?" Yamada said.

"But my company said……" Goku stammered.

"Never mind. It's just once….." they said, pushing him towards the piano.

"My company…." Goku said.

"Never mind!"

Goku made a motion saying that it's just once to his secretary. His secretary nodded, and said, "Only once." Goku nodded, and started playing.

As Goku was playing, he was looking around the restaurant and then, something caught eye. 

Sanzo was standing by the corridor of the staircase, looking straight down onto him playing the piano. Goku was caught by surprise and left immediately after playing the piano.

* * *

At the entrance, Sanzo shouted, "Goku!"

Goku turned back, recognizing the voice. "Could we have a talk?" Sanzo said formally.

"Un." Goku nodded, feeling a little uneasy.

"So……how's your job now?" Goku said, beginning a conversation.

"Great."

"Good for you."

"Here," Sanzo said, giving Goku a matchbox with words on it.

                                                                        _Angel's Bistro_

"Angel's Bistro?" Goku read.

"Yeah, I play the piano there sometimes whenever I'm free," Sanzo said.

"Really? You still play the piano?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, sometimes. Well, have to go now. Sorry. Come here when you're free. I'll be there, I guess," Sanzo said and walked off.

He stopped, turned back and said, "_Jyaa."_

Goku put the matchbox into his pocket, and stared into the dark.

_He's changed. He's changed a lot ever since the last time I saw him. His personality, everything. Well, I guess I did too._

* * *

When he reached home, Goku found a note for him laid neatly on top of the coffee table.

_Goku, I think that we'll need to separate for some time. Sorry for not telling you the reason_

_But, I'm just….sorry. Give me some time please. Bye._

_                                                                                                            Homura _

"What…..happened?"

A few days later, Goku was walking along the streets alone and keep his hand in his pocket. Then, he felt something in his pocket and took it out. It was the matchbox that Sanzo had gave him a few days ago in front of the restaurant.

_The day when I met Sanzo…….was the day when Homura left._ He thought to himself, and decided to visit _Angel's Bistro._

Goku pushed open the door of the bistro, and the waitress led him to a seat. As he guessed, Sanzo was playing the piano there. He was playing one of the pieces that he one thought Goku. When he finished playing, everyone there applauded. He turned back, smiled to those people, and noticed Goku sitting alone in a dark corner and smiled back at him.

_He's really changed. He only smiles when he's really happy. But now….._ Goku thought to himself as Sanzo took a seat opposite him.

"Would you like a drink?" Sanzo said.

"Sure."

"Red wine?"

"Yeah."

Sanzo returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Sorry," he said.

"Why?" Goku said.

"Never mind. Sorry. Huh? Why am I saying sorry all the time? Sorry."

"It's okay," Goku said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Why?"

"I thought you would never come. But you came."

"Oh. Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, sometimes. After work. Once, I told the boss here that I got second place in a piano recital once and she made me play the piano for her for once. And, somehow, I just got addicted top laying the piano here. It's sort of like a relaxation place for me here. A place where I can release all the stress of work. A place where…..never mind." Sanzo said.

Goku took a sip from his glass.

"You know what? You've changed a lot. Last time, you were the Goku that would just look at me and smile like an idiot, and would be so nervous at doing things, but now, you're a more matured Goku now. You already have your own cd. Congrats," Sanzo said, forcing a fake smile.

Goku knew that he was hiding something from him, and said, "Sanzo, I know you're hiding something from me. Tell, me, what is it?"

"Now, I know that I've made the wrong decision," Sanzo replied after a momen pregnant silence.

"What…do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Two years before, my father told me that if I do not work in his company and carry on his business, he will block all my economy supports. Credit cards, cash……everything. So, I had no choice but to attend work in his company. And he also told me that love is like a flower. It could not take the hard blow of the wind, nor the heavy rain. If it does, it will die. He said that if you don't have economy support, how can you fulfill the wishes of the person you love? How can you protect the person you love without any money? That was what he said. So, I decided to choose you and let go of the piano," Sanzo said slowly, his face filled with sadness.

_He was thinking about me and would rather let go of the thing that he loved most just for me….and yet I misunderstood him._ Goku thought silently.

"And now, I know that I'm wrong. If I chose the piano instead, I guess that you will be here right next to me," Sanzo said.

"Let's not talk about the past," Goku said, turning away.

Sanzo reached for Goku's hand before Goku could notice it. "Goku, could you give me one more chance please? I'll resign off my job in my father's company," Sanzo said suddenly.

"But your dad…."

"His anger will turn down soon. This time, I wouldn't want to make the wrong decision again. I'll take on the piano once again, and I really want you by my side, looking at me playing the piano like last time. Please," Sanzo pleaded looking Goku straight into the eyes.

As those eyes of deep violet met his dark gold ones, Goku felt like melting for the first time in years. Those feelings were lost somewhere in his heart since two years ago and never appeared even though he was with Nakahara. But it was different whenever he was with Sanzo. He felt like he was suddenly protected from all the danger in the world outside when Sanzo's around. Sanzo's scent would make him feel so light and relaxed, although it sometimes smelt like plain nicotine, but it still smelled sweet. As for Homura, he just smell like sweat. Sanzo always had the look of a man with high standards, a man that cold protect him, a man that could be there whenever Goku needed him, a man that would make Goku feel safe, so unlike Homura. Sanzo was his sun, Sanzo was his light in life. His life had been dark for two miserable years. Without Sanzo, he could see no light. And now, Sanzo is back, and is now shining in front of him with his hand holding out for him.

"I don't know…" Goku said, and left the place.

Outside, the weather was cold and the floor was wet, meaning that it had been raining. Goku suddenly felt like he really needed Sanzo to embrace him in a tight hug.

"Goku!" Sanzo shouted, rushed towards Goku, and surprisingly, and enclosed Goku in a hug that only he could give.

As Sanzo enveloped Goku in a tight hug, Goku felt as though all the coldness had disappeared from his body and Sanzo's body heat was warming him. Sanzo tightened his hug on Goku, and whispered softly in his ear, "Goku, don't ever leave me again."

_Should I leave it like this? Or should I not? Un, I'll just leave it like this._ Goku thought to himself, closed his eyes, and enjoyed every single moment of Sanzo's tight embrace, meaning "yes".

That night, Sanzo walked Goku back to his house, and Goku brought Sanzo in for a drink.

"This house never changed ever since two years ago," Sanzo said, looking around the house.

"Nope," Goku said, taking a small sip into his hot coffee. "It didn't and it never will. For I once loved you, and I always will –" Goku said, but was cut off as Sanzo cupped his lips together with his.

To Sanzo, the kiss tasted like coffee. He licked the remaining bits of coffee on Goku's wet lips, and forced his way in to Goku's mouth. Goku, in the other hand, did his part like a trained expert, his tongue teasing Sanzo's, not letting in so easily, and bit softly at Sanzo's dominant tongue. Sanzo pushed Goku down onto the carpeted floor lightly, and unbuttoned Goku's shirt. Goku, refusing to give in, undid Sanzo's shirt.

"Don't be so harsh," Sanzo teased softly, nibbling on Goku's left ear.

Goku, who was leaving butterfly kisses on Sanzo's body, found a new scar on his fair, porcelain skin, which he had never seen before.

"How did you get this?" Goku said silently.

"Never mind it," Sanzo replied, and caught Goku's lips once again in a breathtaking kiss.

Goku laid his left hand on Sanzo's bare back, and slid his left hand into Sanzo's blonde strands, ruffling it slowly while Sanzo was working his hands on Goku's jeans…….

* * *

Goku had been seeing Sanzo everyday, and nights. **_(Hentai…..haha. (.) )_** Goku had totally lost Nakahara's position in his heart, and his ex lover, and is still his lover now, Genjo Sanzo, takes the place in his heart. The one and only one that Goku wanted to have. Whenever Sanzo isn't around, he would feel week, as though he had no more support. Sanzo was his life.

* * *

"Hey, Homura!" a voice called out.

"Yes?" Homura said, turning back.

A girl with long brown hair, Rinrei, one of those in charge in the magazine company that Homura had been working in. "Your photos! They're all in here!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" Homura said, surprised. "Since when did they put my photos in there?"

"No idea, but it's on the cover too! Hey, nice picture you took," Rinrei said.

_Goku, wait for me. I've finally succeeded in my career. Wait for me….._ Homura thought to himself.

* * *

"So….how was the demo that I gave to you?" Goku said to his manager, Hakkai.

"Sorry, Goku. I know he's your friend, but I just can't accept him in this company. His music is too….too antique," Hakkai said rejectingly.

Sanzo had given Goku one of his piano pieces for him to show it to his manager, and think of taking Sanzo into the company.

"People nowadays would never be interested in listening to _antique_ music like this. I'm sorry for being so straight forward but, it's crap," Hakkai said.

"But…"

"Sorry, Goku."

After exiting from the company, Goku was walking by himself along the streets, thinking of a way to tell the fact to Sanzo.

_How in the world am I suppose to tell him the truth? It'll hurt him deeply. Never mind. I guess I'll tell him someday later….._

That night, Sanzo was walking Goku home after dinner. 

"I've reached home," Goku said, stopping in front of his house.

"Okay," Sanzo said.

Before Goku could leave, he was caught in Sanzo's tight embrace.

"Goku," Sanzo whispered softly by his ear. "I just feel like saying this. Promise me, don't leave me alone in the dark anymore…please," he said, in a child's tone.

Goku nodded softly, and hugged Sanzo tightly. At the same moment, Homura appeared around the corner of the road, standing right in front of Goku and Sanzo.

The magazine that Homura was holding fell to the floor. "Goku…..how could you!" he shouted, and ran off.

Goku pulled himself away from Sanzo immediately. "No, Homura!" Goku shouted, and ran for Nakahara. But Sanzo caught his hand tightly and said seriously, "It's either me or him."

All Goku could do was watch Homura's shadow disappear away from the faint light.

"Ouch! Let go of me!" Goku said, wincing in pain. It was the first time that he had ever seen Sanzo so serious.

Sanzo, as though snapping back to himself, let go of Goku's hand quickly, and said, "Sorry, Goku. I never meant to do that."

* * *

Goku ran and ran, not knowing where he is running to. In his mind, was only to find Homura and explain everything to him. As he ran past a corner, he saw a dark shadow there. It was Homura.

"Homura," Goku voiced out.

The figure turned back. "Goku."

Goku surged towards Homura and enveloped him into a tight embrace. There they stood, hugging each other tightly for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry. Sorry, Homura. I never meant to do that," Goku said, tears welling his eyes.

"I was so disappointed. You didn't wait for me. I told you to wait," Homura said.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm just so sorry."

"It's okay now that you're here," Homura said, breaking the hug and slowly brushed the chocolate locks that was blocking Goku's eyes, looking him straight into the eyes. The gold colour looked ever so innocent compared to his mismatched ones, so innocent that he could never be angry at him. He hated looking deep into Goku's eyes.

"Anyway, who was that blonde man just now?" Homura said.

"Um……he's……my ex."

* * *

The following week, Goku had never seen Sanzo nor got any calls from him. One day, Goku decided to call Sanzo and tell him the truth.

Sanzo was sitting there alone in a small table in _Coffee Beans_, reading a newspaper, and in between his index and middle finger was a cigarette. Noticing Goku's presence, he put the cigarette into the ashtray, and folded the newspaper.

"Hi. It's been quite some time since we've ever met," Sanzo said.

"Yeah. Um..Sanzo?" Goku said.

"Yes?"

"I think that," Goku paused for a while, and continued, "I think that we should stop seeing each other anymore."

"Why? Is it because of that guy with mismatched eyes?"

"No….it's just that….it's impossible for us to start all over again anymore. The feeling and everything, they're all gone."

After saying that, Goku left the place, leaving Sanzo there alone.

* * *

One night, Goku was walking by himself past a bar. He thought he heard someone playing the piano inside the bar and the style of playing sounded so familiar to him, but he just couldn't recall. He decided to go into the bar, and have a look. As soon as he entered the bar, he saw Sanzo sitting there by the piano and was just finishing his piece. Sanzo's eyes looked up and caught his.

Soon, they were both outside in the dark corner.

"Never guessed that you would be here," Goku said.

"Things can change," Sanzo said coldly.

"Sorry," Goku said slowly.

"Why sorry? If you have to feel sorry for something, why did you do it in the first place?" Sanzo said.

"_Gomen. Hontou ni gomen."_ Goku said, his head down. "You've really changed."

Sanzo took Goku's hands that were hanging looses by his sides. "Goku, did you know how painful it was for me for the first few days? I could have given up anything for you. Now, I've resigned the job in my father's company, I've lost the job, I've lost you, and I've lost the piano. What is the use of me stay living here like an idiot!?" Sanzo said angrily.

"No, Sanzo. Don't think of it that way. Just take it as a nightmare. Remember that you once told me that, 'You can't change anything by dying, but at least you could change something by living.' That was what you told me last time," Goku said, brushing the wet blonde bangs gently away from Sanzo's face.

"No…….everything's different now. Just leave me alone," Sanzo said, let go of Goku's hands and walked off.

* * *

Goku had never heard any news of Sanzo anymore ever since that day and never seen him again until one day…..

Hakkai, Goku's manager was walking him home from the recording studio after recording. It was almost 8.45 pm then. "Oh, yeah. Do you remember the guy that you were telling me about a few months ago?" Hakkai said.

"Yeah, what about him?" Goku said, looking up.

"I heard that a different recording had taken him. But, unfortunately, he broke his middle finger yesterday," Hakkai said.

Goku dropped his keys to the ground the minute Hakkai finished his sentence. "What did you just say?" Goku said slowly.

"That guy broke his middle finger yesterday, so I guess he couldn't play the piano anymore," Hakkai repeated his sentence.

"Sorry, but, I've got to go now. Bye!" Goku said, picked up his keys, and ran off in the opposite direction.

Hakkai shrugged and said to himself, "Weird fella."

* * *

Sanzo opened to door of his house using his left hand, and was shocked to see the person who rang the door bell. "Why are you here?" Sanzo said without a single expression in his tone of voice.

"I heard that you have broken your middle finger…" Goku stumbled.

"Come in first……if you want," Sanzo added.

Goku walked into Sanzo's house. Sanzo's house was neat and it was quite okay for a man's house. "Who told you that?" Sanzo asked, serving Goku a cup of warm tea.

"My manager."

"Well, never knew that _that_ would happen. There was a fight between two men in the pub last night. I was just trying to  loosen the fight, but one men wanted to hit the other with an empty glass bottle, and instead, it hit my hand. The cut went in too deep and it cut my vein in the middle finger. Now, without the middle finger, I will not be able to play the piano anymore……' Sanzo said, his voice shaking.

He could hear Goku crying softly with his head down. Sanzo lifted Goku's head up and said, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just….." Goku was interrupted by Sanzo.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you out for supper or something?" Sanzo said getting up.

Goku shook his head and pulled Sanzo down onto the couch.

"Don't worry," Sanzo said, brushing Goku's tears away. "I'm okay. I promise."

Goku said nothing, and just continued crying. Seeing Goku's painful expression, Sanzo could not bear it any longer and hit the table with his hurt arm hard.

"Why must it be me!? Why must it be me!?" Sanzo said, all the while hitting the table, tears gushing from his eyes.

Noticing Sanzo's actions, Goku looked up immediately and blocked Sanzo's hand from hitting the table anymore, and held him in an embrace.

"Don't. Don't do that. It'll hurt your hand," Goku said softly.

"Who cares…." Sanzo sobbed in Goku's light embrace.

"I do…."

* * *

Goku was staring into Sanzo's sleeping face who was in bed next to him. _What the heck am I doing here, in the same bed as Sanzo?_ Goku thought as he recalled of what just happened half an hour ago.

_Sanzo placed his right arm gently onto Goku's forehead, leaned down, and caught him in a passionate deep kiss. Goku, who was refusing to be the "prey" all the time, pushed himself up and pinned Sanzo down onto the bed instead. _

_Having his right arm hurt, Sanzo could do nothing, but to let Goku do whatever he pleases. Goku laid his arm onto Sanzo's belt and all the while laying butterfly kisses on Sanzo's body while Sanzo was busy examining the curves of Goku's body that he could not remember seeing it……_

* * *

Nakahara was sitting alone in the dark room, and punched the buttons into his handphone for the umpteenth time in that hour.

_"Hello, I'm Goku here. Sorry, I might not be able to answer your phone call now, but would you mind leaving a message or call me back later? Bye!"_ A voice said.

Goku  had off his handphone, and he had promised Nakahara that he would be home by 10.00. Nakahara took a look at the clock hanging on the wall.

1.52. _Way_ past 10.00.

"Wonder what he's doing," Nakahara said to himself, switched off the lamp, and slept.

* * *

The next morning, Sanzo and Goku were having breakfast together in Sanzo's house. They were both silent. Seeing Sanzo having difficulty with using the chopsticks with his left hand, Goku got up, got a spoon and handed it over to Sanzo.

"Thank you," Sanzo said without looking up from his food.

"From today onwards, I will be staying here with you," Goku said softly.

"No," Sanzo declared.

"Why not?" Goku said, surprised by Sanzo's answer.

"I _don't_ want you to stay here with me," Sanzo said, put down his food, took Goku's overcoat and pulled him out of the house and slammed the door at his face.

Goku pounded at the door and shouted, "Sanzo, don't be stubborn. Let me in!"

"No."

"Why not? Wasn't that what you wanted?" Sanzo heard Goku's voice saying.

"Yes, but what I wanted wasn't your sympathy. What I really wanted was your love." 

Goku was quiet for a moment.

"Go away. Whenever I see your face, it'll remind me of not being to play the piano anymore," Sanzo continued.

"Fine, I'll quit piano. I'll never touch the piano again. You can't play the piano, then I wouldn't play the piano too!" Goku said, tears in his eyes.

"No…..piano was your dream…."

"And it was yours either. I couldn't just leave you here alone!" Goku shouted.

"Go away! I wouldn't be alone," Sanzo paused for a second, then continued, "I'll go back home to my father, and tell him that I'm sorry."

Goku stopped pounding at the door.

"Go away. Take it as though you had never met me the other day in the restaurant. Go on with your normal life, and be with the person that……you love," Sanzo said slowly, holding back the tears that was stinging his eyes.

Goku laid his head to the hard door for a moment, and went slowly away.

Sanzo heard Goku's footsteps leaving the doorway. Stepping out of his life……….forever. That time, Sanzo could not hold back his tears any longer and hid his face into his hands, once again knocking his hurt hand on the door.

"What made you think that I'll hate you? What makes you think that I wouldn't even want you to stay here with me? I will never do that. All I want is to see you happy. Happy with your life, and not sacrificing your own lifestyle for another person, like I once did, and would end up in total misery, and as for the person that you have sacrificed so much for? He will just think that you were giving you up. I wouldn't want to see you doing stupid thing, I don't need you to repeat this stupid thing. Goku, no. All I can get from you……..will just be memories. Memories from the past, the past that would never replay, ever," Sanzo choked, laying his head on his hand which was on the door.

"Plain memories," he repeated.

~ END ~

Hey! At last I've done typing this. Do you guys know that I'm actually typing in an exam week? It's my Mid-Year Exams. Well, I've finished studying, and tomorrow's the last day. The first day when I started typing this was the first day of the exam….YAY! Tomorrow's the last day! Okay, here are the credits:

**Disclaimer: The plot does not belong to me _wholly._ I took part of the plot from this show _Come To My Place_ (Taiwanese translated from Jap anime), and I added some of my own.**

So….how was _Homura?_ Hehe. Sorry for those Homura-fans out there! *waves* sorry for making Homura the "villain"…..once again, haha! =P Well, isn't he always? (in my stories though……) 

Honestly, I feel so so so sorry for Sanzo in this fic…..he's so……SAD. =( and I'm his fan! . hehe, and I made him suffer like shit. **( '.' )**

Me: _Hontou ni gomen nasai! ( ^ o ^ )_

Sanzo: _Korose! _( - _ - +++ )

Me: *runs away from Sanzo's gun* haha, _jyaa ne!_

P.S Reviews pls! (m (__) m) _ß This shows someone bowing down as in "onegai shimasu!"_

**Page: 17**

**Words: 6518**

**Authoress: cutie-pie16 (changing my name to SanzoKenshinTooya_me soon)**

Hehe…….got a bit influenced by these anime's too….Samurai X, Ayashi no Ceres……..NICE! and RAVE too!


End file.
